Victor
"Being trapped inside this shell of flesh and bone, it hurts, some days more than others. It's hard not to let it get to you. But the moment it does get to you, it all comes crashing down and suddenly you feel like there's no way to make it back." ~ Victor Overview Victor Brian Williams, more commonly known as Victor William Century, is a scientist, doctor, musician and vigilante who co-founded and co-owns the interparadigmically-operated mercenary group Paradigm Shift International. He is also the lead singer, guitarist, frontman, and general string instrumentalist for the musical group Paradigm Shift. He has been known under many nicknames throughout his lifetime, although the one he tends to refer to most is "The Shepard of Fire" which has resulted in his codename in the field, "Shepard". Known for his unusually fantastical qualities, both physical and mental, life experiences, extensive skill set, musical prowess and a bunch of other shit I can't think of to expand the clearly oversized list, he's considered by many to be a force to be reckoned with as well as a valuable ally despite his issues with anger and his less-than-reassuring past endeavors. Victor is commonly relatively laid back in nature, whether it be shown through a supportive disposition or through a much more sarcastic, smug disposition. Being no stranger to negativity, he often tries not to appear disturbed even when things are bothering him, as he likes to maintain the appearance of the steadfast leader people have always looked up to him as. This has caused him to grow rather uncaring of a lot of direct criticism, if only because he feels he has more than enough to worry about and is close enough to his breaking point already. He is often very straight and unfiltered with his feelings on people, resulting in him being more than willing to talk about people behind their backs without particular remorse involved. Due to his experiences and rather blunt wisdom, people often turn to him for comfort and advice. Regardless of how endearing he can be to his friends, his outward emotional presentation can change very frequently and he tends to struggle with keeping his cool in certain situations. This trouble in controlling himself has led him to use heavy analgesic painkiller drugs in times of severe stress and frustration out of fear of hurting people in an uncontrollable rage if he isn't heavily sedated. He's shown great interest in everything from music to firearms and other weaponry to medical and theoretical sciences and is known to share many of these interests with his friend, partner and non-biological brother Aodhfin. He was an only child and his only relatives are now either deceased or are assumed to have been erased. He has been known to act as a fatherly figure towards many patrons, sharing frequent help to people he likes and/or cares for. This pattern of behavior has led him to be considered a father figure by many including Alice Degracia, Iris and Shun Kurosaki. Victor is currently in a committed relationship with Noel, with whom he is engaged, and has had a daughter with her named Charlotte. Victor has been a part of, as well as lead numerous organizations over his extensive lifetime, some he remains more proud of than others. One of the ones he brings up more often is the fact that he was a former soldier in the Earth and humanity defense force known as XCOM in at least two different iterations of its existence. One was fighting off an initial invasion from taking over Earth, while the other one was fighting off the aftermath of a successful invasion as a rebellion. Another frequently mentioned membership of Victor's is that he's known to be a devout, high-ranking member of the religious group "The Brothers Of The Black," who worship the god entity known as The Burning Red and his domain of The Black. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Paradigm Shift